SE-822 "Sleeping giant"
Strange Encounter #822 "Sleeping giant" Official event On the evening of January 23rd 299 DoS the automated shipping craft MATC-Jubilee IXX lost contact well traveling between ███████ prime and ███████. A Cobalt frigate, MAS ████ ██████ was dispatched on January 27th 299 DoS to investigate the lost cargo ship. They encountered a rouge planet before the ship was caught in its gravity and lost. All cargo, civilian and military ships were directed to avoid the area and a quarantine zone was set up to any ship. Investigation When the frigate ████ ██████ arrived in the last known location of the lost cargo vessel they discovered an ancient vessel believed to be Grimwar in nature. They contacted OSNI and a team from the Strange Encounters branch was dispatched in order to investigate. The team seized control of the ████ ██████ and took the crew prisoner. Due to the rarity of such finds and the policy of SE-013 to take hold of any object that could be considered Grimwar the SE division had to take advantage of the small time window they had. They quickly attempted to dock the ████ ██████ with the ship and managed to dock it after 5 failed attempts. The ship was described as 1.5km dreadnought with a long curved hull. Image files expunged by authorization of Director I During this time the crew of the ████ ██████ was split up it was suggested by dr.█████ that to make up for their lack of manpower they should send some of them aboard the ship to explore the ship and map it out for research teams, team lead ███████ agreed and so the most suitable candidates were isolated from the group and prepared to be sent aboard the ship, known only as the giant. First expedition Mission report: Subject: Privet █████ ███████ Operator: Privet █████ ███████ can you hear me? We are turning on your helmet camera now. █████ ███████: Yes I can hear you. This place is really weird. I don't think I've ever seen anything like this. What's the walls made of? *Helmet camera shows deteriorated interiors made out of a black metal that curves away from the path that the privet is currently on* Operator: There will be no questions of that sort. Remember you are under contract with OSNI now and any and all questions will be put on the official record. █████ ███████: Right! I will try to... Never mind. I'm going to start my walk now. *Four minutes of recorded silence as privet █████ ███████ continues through the hallways of the ship. Several doors need to be pushed open. After minuet four one of the doors snaps shut behind him.* █████ ███████: Whoa! That's not normal! Operator are you seeing that? Maybe we should get something to prop it open when you bring your scientists through. *A rumbling sound could then be heard. Privet █████ ███████ turns around before a large pipe can be seen coming out of the shadows for 3 frames before contact is lost* Second expedition Mission report: Subject: Privet ███████ *Camera recording picks up in the same entry way* Operator: Privet ███████ please continue down this hallway. We lost contact with the prior expedition less then 30 meters from here. Privet ███████: Only 30 meters? What the hell happened. *Silence from operator* Privet ███████: Okay then... *Privet ███████ reaches previously reached area and spots Privet █████ ███████'s body slumped against the wall with a bent pipe sticking out of him.* Privet ███████: Shit! What the hell happened here! *Privet ███████ attempts to remove pipe from Privet █████ ███████. A metallic slam sound can be heard in the background before contact is lost with Privet ███████* Third expedition Mission report: Subject: Privet ████ Operator: Privet ████ please move through the passage way and turn right after 30 meters. Do not enter the door on your left as we have had issues accessing that area with the first two teams. Privet ████: Okay, what ever you say. *Privet ████ continues down the hallway and ignores the door the previous two expeditions entered and continues through a door on the other side of the hallway. Privet ████ opens the doorway and finds a long shaft downward that he stumbles down. It appears as though their is some sort of artificial gravity at a low amount on the ship as he drifts downward towards the bottom of the shaft. At the bottom of the shaft is another door that Privet ████ has to pull open.* Operator: Please be careful, it is likely that this ship was left with several traps, please be careful of your surroundings. Over. Privet ████: There is what now? *A new metallic sound could be header and a pipe similar to the first one is launched from the far end of the room. A sharp pipe impacts Privet ████'s helmet and ricochets off.* Privet ████: HOLY SHIT! That was close! What the hell was that? *Privet ████ picks up a sharpened pipe and examines it on the helmet camera* Privet ████: It looks like someone was setting up traps here? Operator: Please continue. Privet ████: What do you mean continue on! I'm not moving! Operator: Remember. You are under OSNI contract. Privet ████: Yeah! Tameled that! Did you see that spike! That was set up to kill me! Operator: Please continue the search. We need you to map up out the area so our science teams ca- Privet ████: HELL NO! I'm not moving a damn millimeter! Expedition 3.2 Subject: team 1 Privet 1: Good. I'm glad you two are here. I wasn't going to move after that damn thing nearly took my head off! Privet 2: What? Oh geeze! Look at that thing! Operator: team 1 please continue your search of the ship. Time is of the essence Privet 3 under his breath: Not to us. *Expedition continues on for 15 minutes uninterrupted. Team 1 reached a large room that had several large tubes going from the floor to the ceiling, resembling a cathedral like structure. Operator informs them to continue their search through the room and they set up a beacon for the science team. Three more teams of three were dispatched. Team one lost radio contact well exploring the bow of the ship at ██:██. Future exploration was unable to find them or their remains.* Long term research After managing to establish a foothold on the inside of the ship science teams were dispatched and slowly began powering back up the ship using ████ ██████'s reactor to provide minimal power. Research teams were set up to last for several months and OSNI interception teams were dispatched to gather more supplies. The research team would be isolated for 3 months. The wider files and discoveries made during this time are classified under the highest level of OSNI security. Relief team was dispatched on FINAL DATE REDACTED to swap out scientists and deal with the crew of ████ ██████. However upon returning to the giant the group was not responding. Against protests of his crew to not dock till he got a return signal agent ███████ docked with the giant through the ████ ██████ to avoid damaging his ship. There was trace of the science team left behind had been building a more effective means of traveling from the central base they had set up in the main section of the ship to the ████ ██████. However the crew was not to be found and continued exploration was unwise with how large and winding the ship was. It was suggested that they attempt to tow the ship to a port where it could be more closely examined. However a video diary was discovered and viewed detailing the long term effects of living aboard the giant. Dr.██████ video diary log day: 78 After several stress inducing days of lost search parties looking for lost teams me and the other scientists have decided to return to the frigate and pull the plug on this. Agent ███████ has not wanted to abandon the mission but I think even she can feel it. What ever is wrong with this thing... this ship... It feels... wrong. We have been recording infra sound... I wonder if it's causing this anxious feeling. Tomorrow we will be continuing our studies from the ████ ██████, so long as agent ███████ doesn't try to chew off our heads for it. Dr.██████ video diary log day: 79 Agent ███████ is missing. Against my recommendation it seems the other members of the science team have decided to go looking for her. I said not to! I really did! I'm not interested in losing another set of friends because they decided to get shot by one of those traps! You know how many spike launchers we've wandered into? 32! 32 freaking, tameled things! I can't believe it. By Ifirith there is no way that they're getting me to get off this frigate! Dr.██████ video diary log day: 86 *A much more exhausted person sits in front of the camera then previous entries* So after the whole team left... I've been hear alone... One of those bastards took something out of the ATD... I don't know how to fix it... So I've been stuck here for... I don't know a week? I've lost track of time. Everything has been going so wrong. I don't know what I've been doing anymore. I'm so exhausted, I can't sleep. Every time I try to I think I hear voices coming from the giant. It stopped sounding like their voices and... It sounds like nothing I've ever heard... Like voices in my head. Like when someone with pisonics is talking in my head. But these voices.... I don't know. They sound... wrong. I don't believe in the supernatural... But it's like the ship is alive. Not actively trying to mess with us, but like its asleep and grabbing us in its dreams. I can't talk it anymore. I can't escape. I can't get away and the voices are only getting louder. I managed to break the lock on the armory. 'RENAMING VIDEO FILE REDACTED BY DIRECTOR H. DEEMED IRRELEVANT' Following report It was decided by the relief team that time aboard the giant should be limited to 14 hours. It appeared the long term team managed to dismantle many of the traps aboard the giant but those caught in the traps were left where they had fallen. Data was retrieved and brought aboard the OSNI stealth ship to be returned to command for analysis and archiving. The frigate ████ ██████'s ATD was fixed and the ship was to be returned to service once it underwent a check. At this time teams from SE-013 arrived and took control of the situation, dismissing all the relief team and confiscating that data collected from the long term team. All file data following was withheld by authority of Director I of SE-013 division. Attached note: discussion between Director H and Director I Dear Director I I know that you are to take all items in relation and connected to the Grimwar, however we are unsure of the origin of the giant so I do not feel that you're taking authority of the situation. I'm unhappy with this current developing situation and I was hoping to discuss this with you. Signed Director H Dear Director H I'm afraid that as of ██:██ my teams will be in full control of the situation. I'm afraid I've already made my case with the chairman and he is unlikely to change his mind on the situation. I am glad for you and your teams respect of my department, SE-013 thanks you for this in current and future matters. If you do wish to take this up with the chairman please keep in mind that under your department has lost over 71 personnel on the giant and mine has lost 0. Best of wishes, signed Director I File closed and all farther findings were logged under department SE-013's files. Follow up SE-822 remains one of the Strange Encounter departments greatest failures. A large waste of life with no. available, data coming from it that could lead to future discoveries. The file was locked to all but Director H, Director I, Chairman (director A) and personnel with class 10 clearance and above. Edit by Director H 378 DoS: During my hunting down of all lose ends following the reorganization of OSNI I have dived back through all the files and attempted to merge this file with all information from SE-013 department. However very few references have been made to SE-822 or the giant. I have attempted to find files referring to it under a different name, but it seems the location of the giant and all other related information has been misplaced. It is unlike a director, let alone a whole department, to lose so much information. This brings up serious concerns about what happened in the SE-013 department. I will recommend to Martial Lord Lindhal to do a full investigation of the goings on in that department when I next speak with her.